Various media sharing mediums (e.g., media sharing websites) allow users to create, upload, view and share videos. Often times, these videos include original content of a creator. However, some users may create and upload videos comprised entirely or partially of copyrighted content. In some aspects, owners of copyrighted media content may desire to catch video creators that unlawfully used their copyrighted media content (in a video) and prevent such unlawful use by blocking publication of the video(s). In other instances, owners of the copyrighted media content may allow certain user videos that include their copyrighted media content to be published without objection, usually in exchange for some form of reward/benefit. However, as the number of user videos employing copyrighted media content of an original media item increase, a user may have a difficult time finding the original media amongst a sea of copies using a standard search engine.